


Hugtto Pretty Cure Kaiteban - intro

by MixupAce



Series: Hugtto Precure Kaiteban [1]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Like complete and total rewrite, Original Character(s), Other, aged up character(s)?, like hugtan never became a baby, no beta we die like men, so she's just Hagumi, way later on though, weird styling in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixupAce/pseuds/MixupAce
Summary: What if Hugtto Pretty Cure wasn't so.... Like That?  In this work I'm taking my own spin on the season!  Cure Tomorrow as an active cure!  No creepy stuff with George and Hana!  Almost certainly huge changes the later on we get!
Series: Hugtto Precure Kaiteban [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hugtto Pretty Cure Kaiteban - intro

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this fic the recap you'd get at the beginning of each episode, actual stories in the series will be in a separate fic, with possibly another one if I decide to write my versions of the movies

“Helloooo there!” A girl with pink hair and sloppily cut bangs grins, jumping up. “I’m Nono Hana and this is-” 

There’s a cut to a nervous looking blonde girl about the same age, or slightly older than Hana. “I’m… Nono Hagumi.” She said, holding her arm. 

“Hagu-chan’s from the future! She’s a Pretty Cure! Her and her friend Harry crashed into me one day! Literally!” Hana smiles. 

“On our way to the past there was some turbulence. And we didn’t end up where we wanted to be.” Hagumi said. “I ended up hitting mama in the head when we crashed.” 

“It was super weird! Cuz I saw a shooting star, and it kept getting closer and closer!” Hana said, waving her arms as she spoke. “Then BAM!” She mimes hitting herself in the head.

“Suddenly I was on my balcony with a strange girl and a hamster on me!” Hana said, laughing. “And Hagu-chan was super nervous afterwards, and she slipped up and called me ‘mama’!” 

“I’m from the far future, and my mother is N-Nono Hana.” Hagumi said with a nervous chuckle. 

“So now she’s staying with me! Apparently she followed all these bad guys back to now! On our first day of classes there was a giant monster! And it attacked Hagu-chan, and I got super worried and then-!” Hana said, getting progressively more excited. 

“A miracle happened, and Hana became a Pretty Cure herself!” A small hamster with a red mohawk and a gold chain said

“Cure Yell, the Pretty Cure of high spirits!” Hana smiles. 

“A-And that means I’ve super changed the past already… so my mission is going perfectly according to plan!” Hagumi grins.

“Yeah… according to plan…” The hamster mutters. 

“Q-Quiet Harry!” Hagumi squeaks, blushing. 

“Aaaaaaanyway!” Hana smiles. “We’re working to find the other Pretty Cure that can help us stop Criasu Corporation! So we hope everyone at home will cheer us on!” 

“Y-Yes, please everyone!” Hagumi said, bowing her head. “Help us change my future!” 


End file.
